Stuuupid Enchilada's
by emerald topaz
Summary: Have you ever thought what it would be like if Bella ever farted? Well I have, and this is what has come out. 1 shot. Lots-O-Laughs. Read & Review!


**This is just a one shot of what would happen if Bella farted one night while snuggling with Edward. lol. I notices how in twilight Bella never farts, so I decided to write what I think would happen.**

**Yenjoy!**

**

* * *

****Bella's P.O.V.**

It was just a regualr night at the Cullen mansion. It was arounf 10:30 pm and Edward and I were snuggled close together under the comforter on his bed like we usually did every night.

Today had been another normal, but still great day. Edward drove me to school. I went to all of my classes. I had some pizza and an apple for lunch, while Edward, and the rest of the Cullen's didn't eat anything at all. Edward drove me back to his house so we could do our homework, study for tests, and, of course, kiss a little here and there; but nothing to risky because of Edward's stuuupid rules.

If there was anything different aboutt oday then every other day, it was that Esme had decided to make me enchiladas for dinner. It was nice to have the enshiladas for dinner because I hadn't had them for a while, and Esme usually wouldn't make enchiladas, or mexican food very often because she had been working through all of the different genres of food they were and I guess now we had reached mexican food; and let me tell you, those were the best and most delicious enchialadas I had ever had in my life.

Unfortunately, after tonights events, I have a feeling that Esme probably won't be cooking mexican food straight through like she has done with all of the previuos genres of food she has made, because of the after burner effect that comes from some people after they have had mexican food.

And that, I would have to say would be one of my most embarrasing flaws that I have. And the main fuel to my after burner...

Enchiladas.

* * *

I sighed out in contentment and snuggled closer to Edward's body, breathing in his luxurious scent.

I suddenly felt a little rumbling in my stomach. I don't think Edward noticed it, considering it didn't make any noise, and it didn't seem to rumble through my stomach hard enough to really feel it, but just that tiny little rumble that it had, I knew what was to come; or atleast I had a couple of guesses what was to come.

I could either, A: be hungry again, B: still be digesting all the food that I had snarfed down earlier, or C: be about to, let some slip our of the crack, if you know what I mean.

I didn't feel hungry. In fact, I knew I wasn't hungry, So that taked option A out of the running of what's to come. Now let's think. I remember feeling my stomach grumble from fullness and digestion earlier today, and it had been a different kind of grumble then the one I was feeling now. I extremely hope that it's just a little after shock from earlier because I ate so much.

I decided to just forget about it, and go back to sleep. I took in a deep breath and swallowed it down, hoping it would calm my nerves incase it was option C, that may be on it's way.

Then I felt a slight pressure start to build up in my lower stomach, like I was about to burp; but it was to low for a burp.

Oh no. It couldn't be. Oh my gosh, okay calm down, maybe you can let it slip out silently, and Edward won't even notice the slight change in atmosphere.

Luckily for me, it slipped out silently, and Edward hadn't moved a centimeter or even twitched his lip or eyebrow. I silently celebrated in my head that it got out unnoticed and that I could now fall asleep peacefully, without any worries.

Then I felt Edward shift slightly under the covers. I didn't think much of it, until I heard him inhake deeply through his nose, and I remembered right then what the reaction of a silent fart was...

Silent, but deadly.

Edward started choking on something. "Gasp! Oh my gosh, Bella? Do you smell that, that... horrid smell? Where did it come from?"

I looked up at Edward's face to see it scrunched up in what looked like a pained expression.

"I, uh... um."

"Oh my god Bella we have to get out of here." Edward said breathlessly like he was trying not to breath. He picked me up and lunged out of his window into the woods.

I wonder how I was going to tell him that the smell came out of me. He would probably think some part of me died, and then he would take me to Carlisle thinking something was wrong. And then I will have to deal with Emmett's jokes for the rest of eternity.

Stuuupid enchiladas.

**Hopefully you all liked it. I know it's short, but I thought it would be great for a couple of laughs.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
